To date, a paper sheet handling machine that performs depositing of paper sheets such as banknotes, securities, checks, and tickets, or performs depositing and dispensing of the paper sheets, has been widely used. For such a paper sheet handling machine, various types of storage units in which paper sheets inserted into the machine are stored, are used. For example, a tape-type storage unit in which paper sheets are stored on a rotary body by the paper sheets being wound around the outer circumferential surface of the rotary body such as a drum with the use of a band-like tape is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-69708. Furthermore, a stacker-type storage unit in which paper sheets are stacked in a layered state is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-205907. In a paper sheet handling machine using such a storage unit, for example, the maximum capacity (for example, the number of fully stored paper sheets) for paper sheets in the storage unit is set, and the maximum capacity is stored for each storage unit in a memory unit. Furthermore, a paper sheet handling machine in which a full storage capacity is preset as a fully stored amount for a storage unit is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-4508.